1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a heat dissipating apparatus and, more particularly, to a heat dissipating apparatus applied to an electronic device.
2. Related Art
The heat-conducting efficiency of a heat pipe is high. Due to the high efficiency of passive heat dissipation technology, the heat pipe is always applied to a heat dissipation module of a high-end graphic card or other electronic products that cannot adapt heat dissipation fans.
The heat pipe is usually made of a slender and hollow metal pipe with two closed ends with good heat-conducting property. The pipe includes some liquid inside, and the inner side of the pipe wall is processed to have a wicking structure. One end of the slender pipe is positioned closely to the heating source to heat the liquid inside to be vaporized. The vapor moves towards the other end of the pipe, and then the vapor releases the heat through the pipe wall at the other end of the pipe, liquefies again, and is attached to the pipe wall. Since the pipe wall includes a wicking structure, the liquid backflows downwards to the end of the pipe, which is the end close to the heating source, due to the capillary principle. The process repeats, and a heat dissipation cycle system is performed.
In short, after the liquid in the pipe vaporizes, and the vapor releases heat via convection. After the heat is dissipated, the vapor liquefies and backflows in the wicking way, which is similar to the refrigeration of a refrigerator compressor. The heat conducting efficiency of the heat pipe can be hundreds times of that of copper block or silver block. Without the noise made from fans, heat pipes are quiet and the environment temperature is lower.
The graphic card sold on the market usually only includes a heat dissipater not a heat pipe. If the user wants to increase the heat dissipation efficiency and buy an extra graphic card heat dissipater, users has to dismount the original heat dissipater at the graphic card. It is rather inconvenient and the cost is high, which affects the purchasing intention.